


Healing Scars

by Okami01



Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri gets injured and Claude wants to treat his wound. Dimiclaudeweek prompt 4 - Scars, healing. No spoilers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Healing Scars

______

"Dimitri, could you come here please?"   
Slowly, Dimitri makes his way to the origin of Claude's voice. It's the middle of the night and it startles him a bit. The Officer's Academy room. When he enters the room, alarmingly, the door shuts behind him. Claude stands up against the wall, arms folded, smile on his face. 

" Ah. Oh, Claude, you frightened me."

" Perhaps you wouldn't be scared if you weren't trying to hide" Claude says, his voice teasing and jovial as it is most times.. He smiles and takes a step forward. His eyes are sharp. and Dimitri fears he might know somehow. Dimitri involuntarily takes a step backward and curses himself for it. Claude doesn't seem to mind. He closes the distance between the two of them.

With an exaggerated sigh, he presses his hand to Dimitri's torso. " You've been wounded, Dimitri. And I'm sure you've noticed."

" I was just-"

Claude's hand travels further up. Dimitris breath hitches. The sharp intake of pain in his ribs. Warm hands traveling up and down his chest. How he'd ever thought to slip past Claude's perceptiveness. Some mercenary with an axe. He didn't remember. It didn't matter. They were long dead now. It was only a flesh wound anyway.

"I noticed. It isn't anything to worry about. I already have so many scars what's one more." A nervous laugh escapes Dimitri's lips.  
" The healers are busy anyway and- oh."  
Claude reaches up and starts undoing Dimitri's buttons.   
" Could you please try not to keep these wounds to yourself. I can't have you dying on me, Dima." Claude frowns and it hurts Dimitri more than any physical wound. 

" I'm sorry… the last thing I wanted to do was inconvenience you, Claude." His shirt hangs open. He casts a look at his armor strewn about the room.

Claude smiles again. Rolls his eyes dramatically. "You aren't inconveniencing anyone." He pauses. " Could you sit down."

Dimitri sways, puzzled, unmoving for a second. 

" Maybe later, when we're not both caked in blood and dirt, we can do fun things with our clothes off. For now, this will have to do."

Claude half pushes him and Dimitri complies, his cheeks redding. 

Claude keels. " Your wounds and scars are your own, Dimitri. But I'd rather you not have anymore." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small vial of vulnerary and a little roll of bandages. 

" C-Claude, you don't have to do that."

Claude starts cleaning the wound. " That's true… But if the healers are busy."

Dimitri opens his mouth to protest but he's cut off before he can. 

" No really, I want to. Well," Claude laughs. " Not this exactly. But I like touching you."

Dimitri hums in agreement. " Yes… thank you. I enjoy it as well." He watches as Claude treats his wounds, far more skilled than any normal prince.  
" You're quite skilled at this."

Claude smiles. " As I am at most things."

He looks away for a moment and sighs. " You have to learn how to heal yourself when people are constantly trying to kill you."

"Oh," Dimitri sighs mournfully, trying to repress the urge to go out and murder whoever hurt Claude.

Claude had his own wounds, his own scars, even though he kept them hidden. 

"Ahh well, things are better now. Since you're here."

Dimitri grabs Claude's collar and pulls him close. " I'll protect you, Claude. I swear it." Their lips meet, warm and comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiclaudeweek everyone! Thanks for reading.   
> I'm not sure if your supposed to use vulnerary like that but I think its probably ok?


End file.
